


A Floral Engagement

by Andromakhe



Series: Of Blades and Blossoms [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Romance, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a week or two after "Farewell, Lotus Blossom." A routine supply run yields treasures Leonardo dares not expect, though his heart still hopes. The companion song is "Heaven is a Place on Earth" by Belinda Carlisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grocery Store Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is set one or two weeks after "Farewell, Lotus Blossom." 
> 
> I didn’t do any research on distances between places, so just go with it. For this story, I don’t think it’s imperative that travel is realistic.

"Dudes, we have a crisis!" Michelangelo yelled as he reentered the living area from the kitchen.

 

"Is it a real crisis or are you just hungry?" Raphael muttered, not even looking away from the wrestling match he, Leonardo, and Donatello were watching from the couch. Leonardo tilted his head to one side and his eyes flicked curiously to Michelangelo briefly, but he, too, was mostly paying attention to the TV.

 

"We’re out of mozzarella," Michelangelo announced. "Pizza without mozzarella is like…like…"

 

Splinter chimed in as he came out of his room and perched on a table against the wall, within easy view of all his students. "A beach with no sand?"

 

"Exactamundo, Sensei," Michelangelo grinned. "Tubular comparison, old friend."

 

Splinter chuckled warmly. "Thank you, my turtle. I enjoy cheese, so the lack of it is mildly uncomfortable for me. I would not call it a crisis, but it should be rectified sometime today. I suggest Leonardo should get it. I have sensed an opportunity that may be of special interest to him." Addressing Leo, Splinter continued. "You may go after your wrestling, my son. And remember, it is not a command. Merely a strong recommendation." Splinter touched Leo on the shoulder and nodded solemnly to him, though his half-smile and cunning wink was not lost on the team leader. "I will be available should a true crisis occur." So saying, he slunk out of the room as the turtles resumed watching TV.

 

After the program, Leo checked to ensure he had his turtle com, throwing stars, and a package of mixed dried fruit and nuts. It was his favorite snack and he didn’t want to be stuck with no food on his journey topside. Grabbing a bottle of water and his swords, he wore a coat and hat and left the lair, wondering why Splinter had encouraged him specifically to make such a routine trip. It wasn’t that he minded particularly. He was fine with it, in fact. But Splinter usually wasn’t so controlling about something as trivial as shopping errands and let the guys decide among themselves who would do it.

 

Leo picked up a sushi tray for Splinter, the cheese, some pesto sauce, and some spiral-shaped pasta, as well as a can of olives and a block of firm tofu. He eyed a carton of iced tea but decided against it, not feeling like lugging it home. They had enough drinks that it wasn’t an emergency to buy more.

 

As he turned to leave, Leo noticed a woman approach the drinks and grab the carton he was just looking at. Leo blinked. It couldn’t be. But the woman’s skin tone looked about right, and she had that unforgettable, luxurious hair, hair Leonardo wished he had the permission to touch. Turning back, he followed the woman as she was heading toward the checkout lines. Moving silently behind her, he reached out to touch her shoulder, but she glanced back as though sensing someone. He smiled, feeling a surge of admiration and pride. If she was who he thought she was, she’d just reminded him why he was enamored with her.

 

Clearing his throat, Leo spoke quietly. "Hello. You, um, have gorgeous hair. I’m sorry if I’m being forward. I just wanted to tell you."

 

Lotus turned around fully then. "Thank you. You are quite charming. I appreciate the compliment. But are you certain that is all you wanted?"

 

"Yes. Of course. Everyone needs and likes kind words, surely. Merely hoped to see you smile."

 

Lotus’ eyes narrowed suspiciously and then she looked in the basket Leo was carrying, taking note of the Italian and Japanese items. Leo noted that Lotus also had a basket which contained tea, ramen, tofu, a tray of uncooked whole fish, and a bento containing what looked like pork or chicken katsu and vegetable side dishes.

 

"If you want a smile from me, you must prove your worth. Do you know how to fight?" This man she spoke to reminded her so much of Leonardo, the turtle she would never forget as long as she lived.

 

"Do I know how to fight?" Leo responded, almost insulted. "Can a turtle swim?"

 

Lotus wondered at that precise answer, as though he’d read her thoughts. Or… "Why not meet me at Rat Rock in an hour? I think we can spar there. Bring a knife of some kind, please."

 

Leo coughed. "A katana would do nicely, I suppose?"

 

Lotus’ eyes widened. She almost smiled, but caught herself at the last moment. "That would be perfect. Hope to see you soon."

 

The ninjas purchased their groceries and went their separate ways, both anticipating an exhilarating and satisfying duel.

 

Leo came home, put the perishables in the refrigerator, and moved briskly through the living room to get to the bathroom without a word to anyone. Donnie had disappeared to his lab, so it was just Raph and Mikey on the couch watching a monster movie.

 

"What’s with our fearless leader?" Michelangelo asked. "If he didn’t wanna go, he could have asked one of us."

 

Raphael shrugged. "Nothing wrong with wanting a shower or reading a book, you know. I’m sure he’s fine."

 

"He didn’t even say hi," Mikey complained, sounding kind of hurt.

 

"My bleeding heart," Raph said sarcastically.

 

Mikey sighed and went back to watching the movie.

 

Leo returned to the living room, tying his mask as he walked. He was already dressed to go out, one sword at his belt. The coat he’d been wearing was folded over one arm. "Fellas, I have to go out again. I…have an appointment I have to keep. A certain female ninja wants a rematch."

 

"What?" Mikey grinned, getting up and hugging Leo excitedly. "Your flower girl? Whoa. Radical notion, bro. Good luck."

 

"Thanks, Michelangelo," Leo said cheerfully, returning Mikey’s hug affectionately.

 

"I’ll let Sensei know," Raph said. "And…watch your shell, yeah? I’m not coming with you."

 

"Awww, Raphael. I’m touched. Will do. And thanks." With a nod to each brother, Leo wore his clothing and went on foot to the rendezvous.

 


	2. Swords and Smiles

Leo and Lotus climbed to the top of the rock, Lotus from the east side and Leo from the west. They met in the middle, about ten minutes before their scheduled meeting. Lotus’ hair was arranged in a single braid down her back, tied with a plain rubber band that matched her gray clothing. She smelled strongly of soap or shampoo.

 

"You are early," Lotus commented, sounding pleased.

 

"But of course," Leo answered smoothly. "It’s discourteous to keep people waiting. I see you agree with me."

 

Lotus inclined her head and spread a Japanese woven mat on the rock, sitting down and folding her legs in front of her. She dug a container of mochi and a thermos of green tea out of a purple cloth shoulder bag she’d brought with her. When Leo didn’t move to join her, she looked up at him. "You can sit with me. It is a big enough mat, I think."

 

Leo sat across from her, folding his legs the same way she did and pulling his water bottle and dried fruit from his belt. "Thank you. I see you chose a practical hairstyle for a spar. It’s beautiful." Leo was murmuring, adoration and infatuation overtaking him. 

 

"It is nothing special," Lotus replied, taking a bite of mochi. Leo noted that it had a red bean paste filling. Swallowing, she continued. "As you said, it is efficient. May I try some of your food? It looks good."

 

Leo handed the bag over, careful not to touch Lotus. She tipped some of the food into her palm and set it on the mat near him. "May I have some of yours. I’m familiar with that snack and happen to enjoy it immensely. But they don’t sell it just anywhere. You have to get it from Little Tokyo, and that’s kind of out of my way usually."

 

"Oh. Of course." Lotus’ voice was soft and kind. She already suspected she was talking to Leo. She knew his voice and his purity of heart. "I understand about not wishing to stray too far from home just for a snack. Unless you’re really craving it." She sampled the fruit and found she liked it. Not too hard to chew and not sour. Leo had followed Lotus’ example and was happily munching on a soft rice cake.

 

They finished their snacks and enough tea and water to wash them down and got up simultaneously, hands on katana hilts. They paced away from their picnic and drew their swords, beginning to circle. But then Leo disengaged and walked back over to where they’d been sitting. He removed his coat and hat and returned to Lotus, who nodded to him. Leo bowed formally to her and Lotus returned the gesture as they circled each other again.

 

Leo made the first move, aiming for Lotus’ arm. But she jumped over his sword and tried to kick him in the chest. Leo ducked and aimed a fist at her stomach, but she pivoted away and swung her katana around to catch Leo as he got up from a crouch. Leo’s sword was ready for her, though, and he blocked her strike easily. As before, they fought each other to a stalemate, breathing heavily and beginning to tire.

 

"So we meet again, Lotus," Leo panted, dodging a slash at his shoulder just in time.

 

"Indeed," Lotus answered, foiling Leo’s attempt to disarm her.

 

"You know…I think…I want to surrender."

 

"I don’t…want you to surrender. That is unsatisfying." They were just trading strikes at this point, too tired to jump or do anything dramatic.

 

"But this could go on for some time yet," Leo protested. "Besides, I owe you one."

 

"A surrender?" Lotus asked.

 

"Yes. You surrendered last time."

 

"Oh…That does not count. I tricked you."

 

"You said the words and we stopped the fight. Isn’t that what a surrender is?"

 

"Very well, Leonardo. But you did not surrender. You said you wished to, not that you did."

 

Leo went silent. But with one final parry, he held up his free hand, held his sword across his body, and bowed to Lotus a second time. Meeting Lotus’ eyes, he said, "I surrender."

 

Lotus sheathed her sword and bowed to Leo, who put away his sword and flopped onto the mat, drinking deeply from his water bottle. Lotus sat next to him, drinking straight from her thermos, one hand resting on Leo’s wrist.

 

"It is always a joy to spar with you, Leonardo. I am pleased to see you again."

 

Leo smiled. "Couldn’t fool you, could I?"

 

"Do not feel badly, Leonardo. If you could not fool me, it is only because I remember you too well." She squeezed Leo’s wrist gently, continuing to rest her hand there.

 

"I was surprised at your combat prowess, and I shouldn’t have been. You showed me girls are capable warriors, capable of being warriors. I respect you very much."

 

"Arigato, Leonardo," Lotus said warmly. "Look." She indicated the sky, the sun signaling its departure for the day in a final burst of brilliance.

 

Leo chuckled quietly, pulling his wrist from under Lotus’ hand to hesitantly caress the back of it, feeling her smooth skin. Lotus turned her eyes to Leo and when he looked at her to check whether she was upset by his gesture, he saw her smiling. Lotus turned her hand over and touched Leo’s more leathery skin. Leo reciprocated and felt the calluses on her palms, smiling back.

 

"Leonardo, you and I, we have unpredictable schedules and live in different places. Still, I would treasure what time we can spare each other. I have always sought a place where I belong, but when I am with you, I do not need to. Do you understand?"

 

"I…think so," Leonardo said quietly, eyes growing misty.

 

"DOn’t cry, Leonardo. It is not so bad," Lotus teased, stroking Leo’s cheek affectionately.

 

Leo laughed happily, in no more danger of tears. "No. It truly isn’t."

 

"I suppose your clan will worry, won’t they? Now that night will begin soon."

 

"They’re concerned even when it’s day," Leo said matter-of-factly. "Unique situation, you know. But yes, they would be more concerned now, if I don’t make it home soon."

 

"Can you walk me home? I live in Little Tokyo. I remember you said it is too much trouble to go there, but there is something I wished you to have, and I do not know when we will meet again."

 

Leo inclined his head. "I’m willing to, but I have to ask Sensei. I might be exempt from evening training because of all the exercise I’m getting now. Let me see."

 

Lotus watched as Leo pulled his turtle com from his belt and dialed Splinter.

 

"Leonardo, my student," came Splinter’s calm voice. Leo had him on speakerphone.

 

"Hi, Sensei. Did Raphael tell you I went to spar with Lotus?"

 

"Indeed he did. Are you still with her?"

 

"Yes. She’s sitting right here. I have you on speaker."

 

"Ah. Hello, my daughter," Splinter greeted gently.

 

Leo gave Lotus the com. She saw Splinter’s face on the screen. "Moshi moshi, Master Splinter," she said politely.

 

Lotus gave the com back to Leo. "Well, I’m just calling to ask if I can walk Lotus home. She says she has something for me."

 

"When will you be home?"

 

"Another hour, maybe. Hour and a half?"

 

"Never mind, Leonardo," Lotus interjected. "That is too much extra effort."

 

Leo frowned. He thought it might be, but he didn’t know when he’d get another opportunity to spend time with her. "I have a feeling you wouldn’t be asking me to escort you just for mochi, no matter how tasty. This is important."

 

"Ah," Splinter cut in. "Lotus requested this? Then you mustn’t disappoint her. Try to hurry, my turtle. You know the danger. I will keep an extra close eye on your spirit until you are safe with us. Be vigilant."

 

With that, the connection went dead and Leo put his com away. He put his coat and hat back on as Lotus rolled up her mat and gathered her things. They both did a final sweep of the ground, ensuring nothing was forgotten. Leo looked through his belt, making certain he had everything he came with. "Hey. Where’s my snack wrapper and my bottle?"

 

Lotus giggled. "I have it, Leonardo. I will throw our rubbish away." 

 

Leo nodded acknowledgement as Lotus began jogging to the edge of the rock and climbed down, Leo climbing after her carefully and quickly. Leo kept pace as they left the park but stopped at a sewer entrance. Lotus stopped and shook her head, unwilling to go underground. But at Leo’s worried expression, she relented and nodded. Lotus understood that even with concealing clothing, it was foolish for Leo to be above ground even for as long as he had been.

 

But then, Leo took the end of Lotus’ braid between his fingers and shook his head. Lotus caught his flipper as it released her braid and curled her fingers around it and they jogged on in silence, Leo glancing over his shoulder from time to time.

 

They arrived at Lotus’ building without incident. Separating, Leo followed her to her apartment and when she unlocked her door, she waved him inside ahead of her. Leo slunk inside and Lotus shut the door, gesturing to her couch. Leo sat on it and Lotus sat beside him, pulling the hair tie off her braid and undoing it with her fingers. That done, Lotus left her shoulder bag on the couch and headed for her room. "Wait here, Leonardo. I won’t be too long. You can search the refrigerator for a cold drink, if you wish. Or if you need the bathroom, it’s the first door on the right of the hall." She waved in the general direction she was going and turned her back on him. Leo followed her, entering the bathroom as Lotus picked up Leo’s surprise and brushed her hair until was free of tangles.

 

When Leo reentered the living room, his eyes widened, one hand reaching to touch Lotus’ glossy hair before yanking it back at the last second. But Lotus smiled and nodded, patting the couch beside her. Leo looked around the living room, noticing Lotus had a phone along with her TV, as well as a stereo that could play CDs and a VCR under the TV. Leo reached out and stroked Lotus’ hair, fingering the strands and combing his fingers through it. Both his hands were buried in her tresses and he savored the feel of the strands against his skin. He was fascinated, enraptured. Lotus, meanwhile, closed her eyes in relaxation as Leo’s fingers brushed her scalp. "I’ve never felt human hair before, you know. Sensei has fur, but it’s different from this. I might have felt strands tickling me, but I’ve never been able to really touch it. And yours is so exquisite. It’s coarser than I expected, but not exactly rough."

 

Lotus looked thoughtful. "I’d never considered that. I have always taken hair for granted. But my hair is not the only kind. Different ethnicities have different hair. I’m pleased you like mine, though. Would you like some to keep?"

 

"Ooh, would I!" Leo answered enthusiastically.

 

Lotus got a pair of scissors from her dining table and cut a lock of her hair, knotting one end and wrapping it in a small paper bag. "Here you are." Lotus smiled at Leo, who took the bag delicately and slipped it carefully into his belt, as though it were precious and fragile. When he was done, Lotus offered her surprise, a long package wrapped in cloth, along with a crafty smirk.

 

"A weapon?" Leo asked, confused but curious.

 

"Yes," Lotus affirmed, walking away to the kitchen and packing a plastic bag with some containers of mochi. "But it’s-"

 

"Lotus," Leo gasped. "How much was this?"

 

Lotus replied as she made her way back to the living room. "Leonardo, you know you shouldn’t ask the price of a gift. Besides, I bought it long ago. Brought it from Japan. I meant it for myself, in case my current sword ever broke. But…well…I think I owe you a new sword, and let us just say…you are worthy."

 

The katana Leo held was well-made and the hilt was engraved with a lotus blossom and etched with spiraling vines and leaves. It was clearly never used before, the blade untarnished and well balanced. Leo was beginning to unwrap a bit of paper from around the sheath of the sword, but Lotus held up a hand. "No, Leonardo. You should look at that when you get home. Here is more of the mochi you love. I can get it easily, so do not worry." She set the bag of snacks beside Leo and sat on his other side as he put the sword in its sheath and wrapped it up again.

 

"Lotus, this sword is too valuable to take into combat," Leo protested.

 

"So are you, but you go anyway," Lotus retorted.

 

"I…I’m not a-" Leo cut himself off, finding he had no comeback. Instead, he took Lotus by the wrist and pulled her to her feet, embracing her sincerely and spontaneously with his cheek against her shoulder. 

 

At first, Lotus just stood there, too surprised to react. But then she hesitantly wound her arms around Leo’s shell and stroked it, memorizing its variation of smoothness and nicks from combat. On a whim, Lotus kissed Leo’s cheek and when they released each other, she giggled good-naturedly at his blush. "You can do whatever you want with the katana, but I would consider it an honor if you allowed it to serve you. I would like to know it is not just sitting around in someone’s collection. I’m sure you would put it to good use."

 

"Whenever I wield it, I will think of you. It will become my sword when I attain mastery of ninjutsu. I think that would be a good occasion to upgrade my weapon. Don’t you?" Leo smirked proudly.

 

Lotus was satisfied. "How can I argue with that? I hope you keep in touch. Shall I walk you to the street?"

 

"No need," Leo said. "I can see myself out. Thank you for a wonderful afternoon. I hope we can do this again." 

 

"Be safe, Leonardo. And thank you. For helping me to find peace."

 

Leo wanted to kiss Lotus on the lips. So badly. But he turned away and picked up his bag of rice cakes and his sword and strode to the exit. He turned around to find Lotus watching him, her face inscrutable. They made eye contact a long moment before Leo finally turned aside, pulled the door open, and closed it behind him without a sound.

 


	3. Homecoming

When Leo got home, the family was having dinner. Splinter was enjoying his sushi platter and Leo saw there was a covered plate sitting at his place at the table. Everyone looked up when he entered.

 

"It is good to have you back, my turtle," Splinter greeted. "Did you have a nice time with Lotus?"

 

"Oh, yes," Leo enthused. "We sparred to a stalemate, sampled each other’s snacks, I jogged home with her, and she gave me several gifts. Some of her hair, some mochi filled with red bean paste, and this sword." He unwrapped the sword and there was a collective gasp. Mikey’s eyes were huge and Splinter was nodding slowly, appreciatively. Leo took the note from around the sheath and propped the sword against the wall by the couch. After reading the note, he tucked it in his belt, smiling and inputting something into his turtle com. "If anyone needs to contact Lotus, I’m your turtle. She asked me not to divulge the number, but if we should need her help, she’ll at least consider it."

 

"Not a lot of good if we don’t have the number, genius," Raph grumbled, taking a bite of pizza. His mouth half full, he continued, "And what kind of git is hair? If it were me, I’d be insulted. That’s not a gift."

 

Leo ducked his head sadly. "Well, I thought it was special," he murmured.

 

Splinter cleared his throat. "Um, perhaps something is getting lost in translation. Why did she give you her hair, my son?"

 

"Oh." Leo looked up hopefully, sitting at his place at the table. "Well, Lotus let me touch hers and it’s kind of like yours, but not quite. She saw how much I loved it and asked if I wanted some for always. I said I did, so she cut it from her head and gave it to me."

 

"Oh." Raph looked contrite. "I…guess that is a gift. She wanted you to be happy."

 

"Indeed, my student," Splinter agreed. "It is also a part of herself and is rather romantic. Giving locks of hair is a symbol of love."

 

Leo blushed, grinning. 

 

Mikey smiled brilliantly. "Totally righteous!"

 

Leo began eating his pizza, eying his new sword from time to time.

 

"Have you decided what you will do with such a quality weapon?" Splinter inquired.

 

"I told Lotus I plan to use it when I become a master ninja. She seemed all right with that."

 

"A worthy future," Splinter concurred. "I wish you the best of luck, both in your career and with Lotus. Just do not expect too much. There is much against you."

 

"What?" Leo said indignantly. "You don’t think I can become a master ninja?"

 

"No, Leonardo. Of course, you can. I meant Lotus."

 

"Oh. Right. I know. Marriage probably isn’t in the cards. She can have anyone she wants. I understand. But I’ll enjoy it while it lasts."

 

"I will be here for you if it does not work out. And even if it does. Because stranger things have happened, and in this case, Lotus clearly thinks the world of you." He nodded to Leo’s sword and then made eye contact with Leo’s brothers. "The same goes for you three. I hope for the best for you in romance and life." Splinter looked at each of his turtles. "Remember, my sons. You are loved, always."

 

"Right back at ya, Sensei," Michelangelo said, quieter than usual and much more serious.

 

The remaining turtles nodded simultaneously as everyone resumed dinner. Leo knew that right at this moment, he had everything and everyone he needed. He still had to become a master ninja and stop Shredder and Krang from taking over the world, but with his family watching his shell and Lotus as his lady, how could he fail?

 


End file.
